1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon, and particularly, relates to a balloon for show entertainment use. Balloons according to the invention, can be easily continuously connected together to obtain a display constituted of a plurality of balloons, where the balloons are connected not only in a two dimensional directions but also in a three-dimensional directions.
2. Related Art Statement
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a state that a plurality of balloons 12 are continuously connected to be displayed in a conventional manner for entertainment purpose. A pipe rod frame 10 having lattice spaces 11 is provided for holding the balloons 12 in the lattice spaces 11, respectively, to complete the display.
FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b) show another conventional way to continuously connect a plurality of balloons for display purposes. As shown in FIG. 2(a), each balloon 13 has a hole 15 in the flap portion 14 thereof so that a string or a pipe 16 can be inserted through the hole 15 to hold them, and the balloons are collected together to be displayed in a manner shown in FIG. 2(b).
These conventional displays, however, have drawbacks mentioned below. In case that a frame having lattice spaces is used to display the balloons, it is required to previously build up the frame in the place where the balloons are displayed. Therefore, it costs for preparing the frame 10, i.e. a labor cost for transporting the frame 10 to the place to display the balloons 13, for assembling the frame 10 and for removing the frame after the event finishes, in addition to the manufacturing cost of the frame. Further, in order to build up a big display, stable ground is required because of the weight of the frame 10.
While, in case that a pipe is used to display the balloons, a display extended in a longitudinal direction as shown in FIG. 2(b) can be completed easily, however, it is not easy to achieve a display extended in a two- or three-dimensional manner.
Furthermore, according to the conventional methods, the rough shape of the display as a whole is preliminarily determined by the frame 10 or the pipe 16 and it is not so easy to change the design of the display. Therefore, the free degree is very small in designing the shape of a display as a whole.